2004 Free Range Film Festival
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category: Film Festival The 2004 Free Range Film Festival was held on July 30 and 31 in Wrenshall, Minnesota. The following movies were shown in the inaugural year of the fest: Friday, July 30 * Flip directed by Kirk Demarais :It's Flip's birthday. And his grandmother has given him one whole dollar to spend. All she asks is that he "spend it wisely." Yeah. Right. Flip is a nostalgic jaunt through the back page ads of a comic book in the 1960's. Sea Monkeys. X-ray specs. Rubber monster masks. It's all right here. (digital video, 15 minutes) * The Medallion directed by Brandon Kuehn :This hilarious mockumentary chronicles one man's search for the elusive St. Paul Pioneer Press Winter Carnival Medallion. Set amidst the snowbanks and freezing temperatures of a Minnesota winter, he battles the cold, hunger, sleep deprivation, the police and his own wacky obsession. (digital video, 72 minutes) * 2 Minute Film Festival * A Fistful of Snow directed by Robin Decaire :Three men do battle on a cold and barren landscape. One of them is good. One of them is bad. And one of them is ugly. (digital video, 2 minutes) * How Great Advertising Gets Made directed by Brian Barber :Dicky is a copywriter for a big time ad agency. If he can't come up with a fabulous new idea to sell Sud Soap, he may never sleep again. (animated, 2 minutes) * Keep Parker Beautiful (2004) directed by Mike Scholtz :A documentary about the Parker Posey Film Society and their efforts to keep their adopted highway clean. (digital video, 2 minutes) * Unicorn Kebab directed by Adam Avikainen :Based on a vision the director's aunt had before she ran away in the night. (digital video, 2 minutes) * Barns directed by Cortney Kintzer :Those old barns sure are pretty. (Betacam, 2 minutes) * The Perfect Chase Song directed by David Decaire :A robot is cruising down the highway when a cop tries to pull him over. The robot then attempts to find the perfect chase song on his car radio. (animated, 2 minutes) * Ces Moments Imposants directed by Michael LaPointe :A series of images that may or may not be connected. You put the pieces together. (digital photography, 2 minutes) * Who Put the W in Duluth? directed by Mike Scholtz :George W. Bush visits Duluth and the local media could not be happier. Seriously, you guys. Pull yourselves together. It's embarassing. (digital video, 2 minutes) * The Fields Project directed by Tanya Borgeson :What if real artists started making crop circles instead of lonely nutjobs with nothing better to do? (video, 3 minutes) * Live at the Terminal directed by Mike Scholtz :"Are you ready for the greatest rock show of all eternity? Naked Jesus will be out here shortly." (digital video, 2 minutes) * Sustaining Oberlin directed by Jeremy Newman :A documentary video short about a vibrant community that's restoring an ecosystem as it harvests organic crops on land that was nearly lost to development. (digital video, 19 minutes) * After-School Special directed by Aaron Baker :Relive the horrors of junior high as 12-year old Eric dodges bullies, gym teachers, janitors and girls on his first day of class in After-School Special. (16mm film, 15 minutes) * Home directed by Narendra Ghimire :A student from Nepal struggles between finishing his college education in America and returning Home to the woman he loves. (digital video, 8 minutes) * Peephole View directed by Matt McGregor :Apartment-dwellers should look out for each other. Like when your neighbor asks you to look after a suspicious package. But whatever you do, don't open it. (16mm film, 8 minutes) * Fever Pitch directed by Adam Hagen :Happy Birthday! What do you say we celebrate with a bottle of Walgreen's mouthwash, some psychotropic drugs and an extension cord. (16mm film, 11 minutes) * A Night in Jail directed by Tanzeel Kayani :Two men from very different backgrounds are forced to share a holding cell. (16mm film, 9 minutes) * Inked directed by Geoff Ross :A short documentary about a woman who attempts to define herself through a tattoo. (digital video, 5 minutes) * Likehell directed by Ryan Schaddelee :Billed as "The Unbelievably True and Amazingly Accurate Story Behind Rock's Most Legendary Supergroup," Likehell takes you behind the scenes and under the sheets of the world's most volatile band. (digital video, 58 minutes) Saturday, July 31 (Afternoon Session) * Waasa Inaabidaa: Ojibwemowin directed by Lorraine Norrgard :Part of an ambitious six-part documentary celebrating Ojibwe history and culture. (56 minutes) * Amputating the New Family Member directed by Anne M. Pollard :Most Americans think of themselves as animal lovers. And yet we insist on ripping the claws right off our poor defenseless kittens. (digital video, 8 minutes) * Oulu Glass directed by Alisa Persons :There's a whole lot more to rural Wisconsin than cheese. Like glassworks studios! (digital video, 22 minutes) * Long Grass and Ladybugs directed by Paul Moehring : A young girl attends a musical performance she'll never forget. (16mm, 5 minutes) * Birdy in the Cage directed by Greg Carlson :Four twentysomethings discover an old square dancing record and try to follow along. Chaos ensues. (16mm film, 9 minutes) * Speeding Bullet directed by Greg Carlson :One time, my neighbor's dog's veterinarian's auto mechanic heard about this couple that was getting romantic with, like, a Superman costume and some handcuffs and... (16mm film, 4 minutes) * Preheat to 425 directed by Greg Carlson :One time, my cousin's husband's dentist's chiropractor heard about this couple that hired a babysitter who was, like, totally high on the drugs and the couple asked her to put the pot roast in the oven and the baby in the crib, but... (16mm film, 4 minutes) * Roundtable Discussion: How to Make Films Local :An informal discussion featuring several local filmmakers (and the audience) on how to make films, even if you don't live in Hollywood. Saturday, July 31 (Evening Session) * Agora directed by Chris Newberry :Shot on location at the Minnesota State Fair, Agora tells the story of a young girl lost in a crowd. Separated from her mother, the girl finds courage by helping a stranger. (Super 16mm film, 8 minutes) * Madchen's Uniform directed by Greg Carlson :Young Madchen loves working at Burger King. Almost as much as she loves wearing her crisp polyester uniform. But when her local franchise shuts down, Madchen's world goes into a tailspin. (16mm film, 13 minutes) * Faces of Undeath directed by Mike Decaire :Many self-help films leave their viewers feeling optimistic and hopeful about life. This one does just the opposite. (digital video, 27 minutes) * This Is Our Slaughterhouse directed by Matthew Broerman :This family-run slaughterhouse is a different kind of business. And This is Our Slaughterhouse is a different kind of documentary. (digital video, 30 minutes) * Spare Parts directed by William Robinson :An alien creature uses parts from a junkyard to carry out his strange plan. (animated, 4 minutes) * Fruit Salad directed by Steven Mattern :Fruit Salad is good for you. And delicious. And sexy. Yum. (digital video, 8 minutes) * Closed on Sunday :"What do we want? Beer! When do we want it? Sunday!" Winner of the Grain Belt Film Festival, this is the inspiring story of Doug Olafson, a young man who just wants to get beer on Sunday. (digital video, 10 minutes) * Letting Go of the Wheel directed by Erin Hudson :A documentary about a 94 year old woman and her long relationship with automobiles and driving. (digital video, 12 minutes) * The Miles directed by Robin Decaire :A couple finds their marriage falling apart until a hit-and-run accident shakes up their relationship. (digital video, 15 minutes) * The Minneapolis Wrestling Club directed by John Lightfoot :Four old-school wrestlers with roots in vaudeville and the carnival sideshow explain how they became regional folk heroes in the award-winning documentary, The Minneapolis Wrestling Club. (16mm film, 17 minutes) * Birdhouses directed by Sam Goetz :Dave paints birdhouses and watches "Hee Haw" in his sister's garage. It's a lonely life, until his neighbor introduces herself. (16mm, 15 minutes) * 2 Minute Film Festival Encore :Celebrate the successful conclusion of the first Free Range Film Festival with 10 short films you may have missed from Friday night. External Links